User blog:Red Compassion, Red Love, Red Hate/Introduction!
Hello new and old wiki-ers! My name is Red Compassion, Red Love, Red Hate but a lot of people just call me Red (it's so much shorter). I know that some of you have just discovered this wiki, whereas some of you have been on for ages (and watched as I practically abandoned this place), but that stops here. I want to apologize to you older users because I have been preoccupied with other wikis and other things outside of the internet (aka: Life). But now, I’m committing myself to this wiki (for the most part). I am starting anew, and with that comes more users, more admins, more rollbacks, (possibly chat mods if it is decided that having chat would be beneficiary to the wiki), and a much more involved wiki. I want this wiki to be a give and take between users and admins. Meaning, regular users should account for a lot of what occurs with this wiki, because I don’t want this to be a place that people don’t like/want to be at. Right now, I’m just waiting for more people to come onto this wiki before I decide to do anything major with this wiki. Some things you can do to help: * 'Create an official account! ' For those who identify as “Wiki Contributers”, I would highly advise you to make an account. It helps me identify you as a person, it ensures that you are over 13 years of age (Wiki requires you to be 13 or older to have an account), and you have a larger chance of having a role on this wiki. * 'Start editing! ' This wiki is severely lacking in content, and we really need to get that moving. I am encouraging you to start editing/creating articles, adding information, and clearing out spam. Here are some basic guidelines for editing: **Do not write in first person (I think that Ellington is the best drummer), or write to a person (Ex. Hi, Ross! I am your biggest fan, please respond). **Do not copy and paste from other sources; taking someone else’s work and posing it as your own is known as plagiarism and is not allowed. **Keep it close to Ross Lynch. For example, although Ross Lynch plays Austin Moon on Austin & Ally, do not create pages that have to do with other Disney shows (unless Ross has starred in them). **At the moment, I would suggest not adding categories. At the moment, this wiki does not have a category policy, but in the near future it will be implemented and your categories my possibly be erased. ** If you’re unsure about something, just ask me! * 'Invite more people! ' We don’t have a lot of people on here, so if you know anyone, just invite them over! * 'Pay attention to basic wiki rules ' Although we have a whole set of guidelines, I am currently revising them, so to prevent from over complicating things, here are basic rules: **No swearing. The only words allowed are crap, hell, and damn, but they should not be directed at other people in derogatory fashions. If needed, this rule will be changed. So, don’t be that one person who ruins it for everyone else, okay? ** When commenting, stay relevant to the page. **When editing/commenting/doing anything on the wiki, do it in good faith. * 'Have fun! ' So, that’s all I have to say for now, but don’t worry. I’ll be back! Category:Blog posts